Frozen in Time
by Lady of Lies
Summary: Everyone in Rosewood has a secret, and Aria's mother Ella is no different. What's she hiding, and what happens when Ella's dirty little secret gets harder to hide from her loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen in Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or anything else that may come about in the story

Summary: Everyone in Rosewood has a secret, and Aria's mother Ella is no different. What's she hiding, and what happens when Ella's dirty little secret gets harder to hide from her loved ones.

Chapter 1: Déjà vu All Over Again

"Hmm that's weird," Aria Montgomery mused to her best friend Hanna Marin by their lockers in Rosewood's crowded hallway as the class bell rang.

She glanced around to see the overachieving students rushing off, avoiding tardiness while the rest aimlessly walked lazily to their morning classes. Turning around, she notices a significant, but subtle look of what seemed to be worry on her mother Ella's face.

"Huh," Hanna muttered sleepily, "what do you mean?" Aria glances at her watch.

"My cell says its ten of eight. Shouldn't the homeroom bell be going off?," she thought out loud curiously.

"Why does it matter?" Hannah asked then teased, "Are you in a rush for class to start 'cause your now having an affair with our history teacher since Fitz left?"

Aria blushed at the mention of her extremely attractive boyfriend who, up until quite recently, was also her English teacher.

"No Hanna. I am not having another…" she begins to comeback with when her mother walks by. Remembering the look of worry on her mother's face moments earlier, she decided to check on her

"Hey mom," Aria called out. Her mother stopped and turned to the two girls, trying to cover up her distress.

"Aria sweetie, hi," Ella greeted her daughter as coolly and calmly as possible.

"Is everything ok mom? You look kind of worried," her daughter, concerned, asked.

Ella replied with a generic and unconvincing, "Everything's fine sweetie."

Without saying a word, Aria gave her mom the same 'I know very well that you are lying to me' look that Ella gives her and her brother when they try to lie.

"Aria, I promise you that there is absolutely nothing wrong," Ella tried to assure her daughter, "Everything is totally fi...".

The bell stopped the conversation short.

"Oh, there's the bell. Better get to class girls. Have a good day," She quickly rushed off to her class room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Saved by the bell," she breathed as she began to prep for her classes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Was my mom acting a bit strange?" Aria turned to Hanna as they walked off to homeroom.<p>

"No stranger than anyone else in this town," Hanna replied sarcastically.

"I don't know. Maybe it's all this 'A' nonsense that's getting to my head. But, it looked like she was trying to hide something from me when I stopped her."

"Haven't you learned anything from 'A'? Everyone here has some secret or another. But it's your mom so it's probably nothing juicy like your dad's affair." Hanna reminded her.

As they turned to enter the class, a shadowy figure passed through the other end of the hallway.

"Hanna, did you see that?" Aria nervously asked her friend.

"See what?" Hanna asked.

"I thought I just…never mind probably just more tricks my mind is playing on me"

The two girls entered the room as the figure watches them with a devilish smile.

* * *

><p>Hmm, so we all know that these pretty little liars have some pretty dirty little secrets, but what about their pretty little parents? Why is Ella so nervous all of a sudden? What is she trying to hide? How long can she keep it underwraps and hidden from moi? Too bad Aria can't warn her that I always find out.<p>

Kisses xoxo, A.

* * *

><p>So reviews are nice. But be gentle, this is my first real fic. For anyone who guess the secret from the few clues I left lying around, I ask that you not post them in the reviews to keep it a suprise. Thanks darlings 3<p> 


	2. Pardon My Past

Frozen in Time, a Pretty Little Liars story

Disclaimer: I do not own PLL, nor any other copyrighted personality that may arise in this story

Before I begin, I would like to thank those who read my story. I really appreciate it and I'm sorry this update is so late but I was and am shooting for quality for this story.

* * *

><p>I'm setting this somewhere in season 1 where Ezra still works at the Rosewood.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Pardon My Past<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok now I need you guys to read up to chapter fifteen by next class," Ella instructed her class, receiving a collective groan in response.<p>

"Yes Yes, I know, I know," she responded with a smirk, "Have a good weekend. Be safe"

She breathed a sigh of relief as she bid the last of her final period students goodbye. The day that had such a nightmarish beginning would finally over and life could resume its normalcy.

She packed up the rest of her things and prepared to leave when she felt a horrid but familiar chill in the room. A chill she had not felt for a long time.

'No,' she thought, 'not now."

She lifted her tired eyes and her sight revealed an all too familiar figure standing before her.

"Why hello my dear," a grey haired man who had seemed to appear out of nowhere greeted, with a smug grin painted on his face. Her face fell at the sight before her eyes.

'No...no it...can't be,' she thought nervously as he began to approach her.

They stood there in silence for a while. She, writhing internally with fear and he basking in every minute of it.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, finally finding her voice, although it was still quite shaky.

He gave a malevolent chuckle and responded, "What's the matter, Ellllaaaa?" drawing out her name, giving her shivers down her spine as he continued, "Aren't you excited to see such an old friend after so long?"

"Why have you come here?" she demanded again, even though she knew he'd never give a direct answer. He never did. She tried to back away from her visitor as he approached her. Eventually, she was backed in to a corner.

Shivers consumed her body as he eerily brushed hair that had fallen in front of her fear striken face. He said not a word, and the two stayed in uncomfortable silence, uncomfortable at least on Ella's part, for what seemed like ages until they heard a knock at the door.

"Mom," the voice called out from behind the closed door. It was Aria, Ella's daughter.

"Just a minute sweetie," Ella responded in a falsely happy tone with a flick of her hand. She looked at the room's only other occupant with pleading eyes, "Please just go. Whatever you want from me, don't involve her. She's just an innocent girl."

He slowly backed away from her, "I will return. You know…that I…always…do. Be prepared, dear Ella, the thirteenth approaches."

She was shaking but she slowly nodded, "I know. Now go."

And with one final look, he left the room.

She waved her hand and beckoned her daughter to come into the room.

"Hey mom," Aria greeted her mother pleasantly until she noticed her mother's nervous demeanor, "What's wrong? Bad class or something?"

Ella looked up at her daughter, "Just a long day. I'm tired is all." She hoped that would pacify her concern.

Aria looked suspiciously at her mother, but nodded before asking, "Spencer was supposed to give me a ride home, but she forgot about some student council thing so I'm stranded. Can I catch a lift with you?"

"Oh is that all? Of course dear," Ella smiled warmly at her daughter, "Just let me grab my things, and we can leave. Did you need to stop at your locker for anything?"

Aria presented her backpack, "Nope. Got everything right here."

Gathering the remainder of her things from her desk, she straightened herself up and said, "Shall we?"

Aria nodded, and with that, the two Montgomery departed the room.

* * *

><p>As they walked the halls to the exit, Aria could not help but worry about Ella.<p>

'She still seems really jumpy. I wonder if I should ask her about the voice that I heard…' Aria thought until she was interrupted by her phone, 'Please no, don't let it be..' She glanced down at her phone to be greeted with an unwelcomed surprise.

_Oh Aria, Always with the 'rent drama. Wonder who's keeping mommy dearest company alone in her classroom. Better start keeping your parents in check. Xo A…_

Aria was so distracted by her latest "A" text that she didn't notice the other person walking towards her until the knocked right into each other.

"Oh my God, I am so sorr…," she started to apologize to the person when she looked up and saw who it was. "Ez….Mr. Fitz," she stammered at the presence of her boyfriend.

"Hi," he said softly in that voice that Aria loved so much. He went to help her up and noticed her mother standing next to her. "Ella, hi. How are you?"

Ella smiled at her colleague, "Good, good Ezra. Got any big plans for the weekend?"

'Spending the day with your daughter,' Ezra thought with a smile before responding with the lie, "just hanging out, grading papers and such."

"Ah so you and I have similar plans," Ella replied with a laugh.

"Guess so," he said nervously, "Well I have to go. You ladies have a good weekend. I will see you in class on Monday, Aria." He locked eyes with her for a second.

"Yeah..see ya Mr. Fitz," Aria replied with a smile. He continued past them.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad he's your teacher and that he came back to Rosewood, Aria. I thought we were going to lose him to the universities for a second," Ella told her daughter as they continued on out the door and to Ella's car, "He's such a nice guy"<p>

"Me too," Aria replied and wanting to change the subject to avoid revealing anything, decided to ask her mother about what she heard in her classroom earlier, "Hey Mom?"

"Yes dear," her mother replied as she unlocked her car.

"When I was outside your classroom, I heard you talking to someone. Is everything ok?" She asked her mother with concern.

Her mother looked back at her with wide eyes before responding, "Oh..uhhh.. you heard that? It…just an old…..acquaintance… of mine. It's nothing honey. No worries here."

Aria looked at her mother skeptically.

"Really dear," Ella tried to assure her daughter as they got into the car.

Not saying another word, they drove home, both trying to hide their fear from the other.

* * *

><p>Again, so sorry for the long overdue update. I just was having writers block with it and did not want to produce anything of poor quality. As for when the third chapter will come out, it depends on you my lovely reviewers.<p>

Thanks again for reading


End file.
